Episode 153
Introduction Kagura can't fall asleep, so she goes to Gintoki's room and troubles him about her problem. After a few methods, she finally falls asleep listening to a story from the radio show. Unfortunatley Gintoki listens to a horror story as well, and now he can't fall asleep. Plot Kagura can't sleep. So she goes to Gintoki's room and wakes him up. At first Gintoki ignores her. But she keeps bugging Gintoki and asks him to switch the room with her since his futon looks nice and fine and she replaces him with force. Gintoki use another futon and lies beside Kagura. But still she can't sleep since Gintoki's pillow smells like an old man. And again she asks to switch places with him. Gintoki tells if she shut her eyes then sleep will come naturally. But Kagura says it will not work and question about sleep and the fact that when you close your eyes you are staring at the fluid in your eyelids and the lights from the day and how the fluid dances like stars (which a visualization is given). Gintoki says she can't sleep because she doesn't do anything in day. Most people work so hard so they can sleep easily and ask Kagura to go for a run and then try to sleep. Kagura asks him not to fall asleep before she comes and goes running. After some time Kagura again wakes Gintoki and complains she can't sleep while breathing so fast. Gintoki enquires why she breathing so fast. She replies in order to sleep fast she ran 50 laps round town. Gintoki complains she made the futon dirty and ask her to take a bath. She disapproves since she needs to fall asleep fast and she covers herself in blanket. At that instant a stomach growling sound comes from blanket. Gintoki says now you are hungry and asks her that how funny to do many things a one time in an irritated voice. She replies that it's not her stomach growling but she is farting. Gintoki ask Kagura to go for a bath while he prepares meal since everyone sleeps well after a good meal. After some time, Gintoki wakes up again hearing Kagura breath heavily. She says she can't sleep since her stomach is too full. GIntoki asks why she ate all the food that was kept for breakfast. He says she isn't required to work tomorrow and can stay awake as long as she allows him to sleep. She agrees but asks if she can turn on the radio which Gintoki agrees. The programme on the radio boast about the stories that make you cry in three minutes. It was a touching story about a girl and her pet dog. To Gintoki's annoyance it suddenly turns to a horror story which leads Gintoki into breaking the radio. In the meantime Kagura has already fallen asleep. After whenever Gintoki tries to sleep he feels like somebody haunting him and tries to wake Kagura for some courage. But she is in a deep sleep without realizing anything, leaving Gintoki to stay awake all night. Characters *Kagura *Sadaharu (cameo) *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi (cameo, flashback) *Girl (in story) *Girl's father (in story) *Jerry, dog (in story) *Girl's friends (in story) *Old man, dog's ghost (in story) Trivia *Napoleon is known for only sleeping three hours a day. He is also known for the quote "The word impossible is not in my dictionary". *Kagura is using the Lamaze method of breathing for expectant mothers. *This is one of the few episodes to be made in live action with minor differences. Category:Episodes